lilkingdomfandomcom-20200214-history
Collectibles
Collectibles are rewards that the princess randomly gives you when you complete her quests. Collections There are a number of different collections in this game and each one unlocks a certain floor. A collection floor is one of the money-making floors like a Food or a Service floor. Each collection requires five different collectibles in order for it to be unlocked. Smuggler's Collection The Smuggler's Collection is a collection that unlocks the Smuggler's Den. The Smuggler's Den is a Service floor. You will need to collect a mask, an oar, a barrel, a lantern, and a chest. The Smuggler's Den gives +50% earnings and sells Contraband Cloak, Illegal Imp, and Escargot Cargo. Countess's Collection The Countess's Collection is a collection that unlocks the Counting House. The Counting House is a Kingdom floor. You will need to collect an abacus, ink, money book, quill, and a scale. The Counting House gives +100% earnings and sells Pile of Gold, Treasure Chest, and Pile of Chests. Gantsman's Collection The Gantsman's Collection is a collection that unlocks the Goosey's Golden Eggs. Goosey's Golden Eggs is a Food floor. You will need to collect a sack of seeds, a dozen eggs, a goose feather, green eggs, and a wooden bucket. Goosey's Golden Eggs gives +100% earnings and sells Golden Egg, Dozen Eggs, and Basket of Eggs. Spinster's Collection The Spinster's Collection is a collection that unlocks Rumpelstiltskin's Wheel. Rumplestiltskin's Wheel is a Crafting floor. You will need to collect gold rope, a spindle, a shovel, hay, and a wheelbarrow. Rumpelstiltskin's Wheel gives +150% earnings and sells Golden Thread, Golden Napkin, and Golden Throw Rug. Leprechaun's Collection The Leprechaun's Collection is a collection that unlocks the Double Rainbow Room. The Double Rainbow Room is an Entertainment floor. You will need to collect a Leprechaun's hat, four-leaf clover, Leprechaun's shoes, raindrops, and a pot. The Double Rainbow Room gives +150% earnings and sells Four-Leaf Clover, Pot o' Gold, and Shifty Leprechaun. Felton's Firework Collection The Felton's Firework Collection is a collection that unlocks Felton's Firework Factory. Felton's Firework Factory is a Crafting floor. You will need to collect matches, balloons, coal, a pie, and a firework. Felton's Firework Factory gives +150% and sells Cherry Bomb, Roman Candle and Big Bertha. Candy Collection The Candy Collection is a collection that unlocks the Sweet Fields. Sweet Fields is a Food floor. You will need to collect a Gumdrop, Caramel Apple, Marshmallow Peep, Candy Corn, and a Chocolate Bunny. Sweet Fields is a Food floor and gives +100% earnings and sells Licorice, Lollypop, and Chocolate Bar. 24 Karat Collection The 24 Karat Collection is a collection that unlocks Touch Of Gold. Touch Of Gold is a Service floor. You will need to collect a Gold Shoe, Gold Flower, Gold Candle, Gold Book, and a Gold Chair. Touch of Gold gives +50% earnings and sells Gold Ingot, Gold Chalice, and Golden Crown. Prestigitation Collection The Prestigitation Collection is a collection that unlocks the Magic Shop. Magic Shop is an Entertainment floor. You will need to collect a magic wand, dice, a magic potion, magic rings, and a crystal ball. The Magic Shop gives +150% earnings. Transformation Collection The Transformation Collection is a collection that unlocks the Royal Alchemy Lab. The Royal Alchemy Lab is a Kingdom floor. You will need to collect a crystal, a butterfly, a concauction, mortar and pestle, and an ore. The Royal Alchemy Lab gives +100% earnings. Completed Collections After a collectible has been completed, you cannot get another floor. However, you can still get rewards of and by collecting all five items again. The rewards are random. The prize for collecting the same collections will alternate between gold and gems. Category:Collectibles